


Senior Citizen Buddies

by hillflirty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Gen, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/pseuds/hillflirty
Summary: Prompt: two of the fahcs ending up helping an old lady with groceries at the store they were gonna rob





	Senior Citizen Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MissingNoLoveFic for the prompt, and StarAlpha for beta-ing and helping me come up with stupid Jeremy lines.

Ryan had a twitchy trigger finger today, antsy from weeks of lounging around combined with the sudden adrenaline of an impromptu holdup, making his nerves shot. Jeremy thought it best to leave the Vagabond to his work, heading out to wander the aisles of the small grocery store Ryan chose, simply meandering his way through section after section of various goods. He stopped short at seeing an old woman struggling to reach the top shelf, a particular brand of jam she wanted had been demoted to the top. Jeremy rushed over, offering assistance with a joking wink and a quiet, “can I help you, ma’am?”

Jeremy ended up helping by scaling up the shelves to reach the top. He pointed to a jar and looked down for confirmation, the lady smiling and happily nodding just before Jeremy grabbed the jar and reached down to hand it to her. After she took the jar Jeremy over-leaned, stumbling backwards off the shelf and falling directly to the floor. A resounding “hap hap!” echoed throughout the store as he tumbled through the air, landing with a thud and gasp of air. The old lady had stepped out of his fall range just as he stumbled, and Jeremy was immensely grateful she didn't get hurt during his fall.

“I mean, you know what they say, fortune favors the old.” Jeremy wheezed a laugh at his own joke, hearing Ryan huff from the end of the aisle as he walked towards the two, shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to suppress a laugh.

“You know, I had to rush it. I had to go ahead and grab the cash because I heard you and thought that there was an emergency, but nope.” Jeremy made a noise of protest as he was sitting up, glancing at Ryan and rubbing his neck as the elderly woman quickly hurried off at the sight of the Vagabond mask. Jeremy bid her a quiet “here’s looking at you, ma'am.” Ryan began not trying to hide it anymore, laughing without a care, tears streaking his face paint and coming from under his mask in a color suspiciously close to blood. “Come on, let's go, the guys are probably worried by now.” Jeremy nodded and took Ryan’s offered hand to get up. The two gathered up Ryan’s spoils and dumped them in the car, getting in themselves before Ryan began speeding off towards the penthouse, still chuckling.

“Look, Ryan, I am a good samaritan.” Jeremy bragged somewhere during the drive.

“Jeremy, just last wee-”

“Nope, we're not talking about last week, we're talking about today. I did a good.”


End file.
